


Small Meeting, Big Trouble

by nathy_lie



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Eustass Kid, Genderbending, Other, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: Imagine a 6'8" big dominant female pirate dealing with a 5'2" small shy misterious young man. Can this be funny? Dangerous? Hot? Or both at same time? [small fic|genderbending|Female Eustass KidxMale reader]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Female Eustass Kid/Male Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. - I

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea that I want to write before I forget. I hope you enjoy this fics, guys!
> 
> [ps: I inspired on me to write the male one xDDD]

~ Sorry some english mistakes, I hope you guys enjoy my fresh ideas about this~

°°°°°

It wasn't every time that I could have a quiet drink at a bar. The place where I was, it was common to deal with violent pirates and their random riots. But I was there at a (not much) fancy bar in Sabaody. There were people from all walks of life.

I was a dude with no special attributes. I felt like trash, even. A 23 year old bachelor looking for a steady job to support me. A short, thin guy who had sober features on his face, I looked like I was angry with everything and everyone. At some times, I looked a little androgynous. My slim body was a bit delicate, with small and delicate hands and feet. I used to find myself so weird!

Relationships? What is that, exactly? I was a lonely guy, with very few friends and was always away from them. Well, I used to not stop quiet in an exact place. I was a wanderer around the world, despite I was a practically weak guy. Yes, I was weak. A weakness. And I was also no heartthrob to make women fall at my feet. But I have always loved women! Even though I was the man I was. However, demonstrating this was practically impossible, as I was always a ridiculously shy guy. So...

I was thinking about all my qualities (and defects) while I drank my daiquiri at my table. At that moment, an extremely intimidating group of 4 women entered. Pirates, obviously. The beauty of each one caught my attention. They were aggressive in their expression, from walking to looking. The one behind the other three seemed to be the "leader". My Gosh, what a woman! I couldn't take my eyes off that creature so exotic and intimidating at the same time.

The pretty one that caught my attention was huge! What an amazon! Red and tousled hair that even looked good. A feral smile. Amber eyes that reminded the eyes of a tigress. I, very silly, looked hypnotized. In fact, I was mesmerized until I was suddenly awakened by a deep, slightly hoarse and intimidating voice.

\- What are you looking at, shorty?

I suddenly came out of the trance and saw that SAME CREATURE was in front of me, on that table, with one foot on top of an empty chair and staring at me with a mixture of discomfort and curiosity. I felt my tongue freeze, I wanted to say something.

\- Nothing. - that was the least I could babble.

\- So, I'm a "nothing"?

\- No, that's not what I meant! - I said stammering - I...

\- ...you were drooling when you were staring at me, right? - she said mockingly. She crossed her arms, increasing the curves of the beautiful breasts that were almost exposed in that black T-shirt and opened in half.

\- And how can I not drool in front of the woman I see? - I said more calmly.

She smiled very confidently. "What did I say ?! I shouldn't say any of that!", these phrases came to my mind. She wasn’t silly, she saw that I didn’t take my eyes off her, even when she was staring at me.

\- Follow me now. - she ordered me. Interestingly, I was not intimidated. Inside, I was excited.


	2. - II

\- So, we're just ... you and me.

She said as she led me to her huge room. I followed her (or rather, she intimidated me to follow her and I didn't hesitate, but I wasn't scared either, even though I knew she could kill me). Her ship was breathtaking! I wanted to live there myself, if I could.

\- Well. Do you want something with me?

\- Yes ... - she approached me and pushed me gently against a padded chair next to me. "Oh, my God!", I have never been so devout in my life! My adrenaline was racing and I felt different things. She got on top of me with her big tits towards my face. I felt an energy that made my penis grow inside my pants. Stay calm, [y / n].

\- I hope you were not offended by my intense look. - I took a chance.

\- Offended, nothing! On the contrary ... - she started rubbing the middle of her breasts on my face. She smelled good. It was vain. Large, painted crimson nails, lips also painted crimson. Large lashes that enhanced the feline look. - ... I have a curiosity and a crush on little men like you.

I'm glad I didn't feel offended. If that was attractive to her, I felt lucky. Was she really interested in "tasting a canapé"? I risked a move. I stroked her chin as she stared at me, but the redhead grabbed my wrists and held them with extreme strength and placed them behind me. Oops.

\- Be quiet, little man ... - she said kissing my neck and nibbling on my left ear. Ah, big woman ...

I must behave, I thought. But my body was not in the mood to behave and I felt the need to undress and lie down on top of her. But, apparently, she wouldn't allow that. She would fuck me. I was her "little man".

She pulled me up and left me standing. Our height difference was absurd. I looked like her little kid. That should have been why she had no worring about me. On the contrary, I would be her amusement before she threw me to the sharks to eat me. That's what I was thinking at that moment, as she started unbuttoning her white shirt and revealing my non-muscled chest. I was not skeletal, no. But he was thin. She was more muscular than me, much more. She slid her big hand over my chest while growling with lust in my ear.

\- I would love to have fun with you.

\- But that's what you were wanting to do since the beginning, isn't it? - I said in a low and insinuating tone.

She knelt and was practically my height. Or a little less. She pulled off my jeans and there he was, the black underwear standing out. Embarrassing?

\- For your size, seems to me that "he" is quite big! - the tall redhead said as she massaged my organs over the underwear, without any warning. I couldn't suppress the long moan that came from my throat.

\- Want to see the size he can get even more? - I said. Incredibly, I felt less "little boy" and more "macho".

\- What a shorty confidant ... I like that! - The pirate removed her weapon belt and coat. I was dying to get rid of the tight black T-shirt she was wearing, but my wrists were attached by just ONE hand from her. She licked her lips. Bandit one.

She spread her kisses all over my lap, leaving the marks of that lipstick that smelled faintly like strawberries. I was throbbing hard and she started to stimulate me inside my briefs. Why didn't she take it off soon?!

\- Come to bed! - she ordered, pulling me by the wrists as if I was handcuffed. She laid me down on the bed and released my wrists. I felt the urge to get rid of the underwear, whether she wanted to or not. She just smiled and, on top of me, started to remove the scraps of clothes she had on her body.

That bandit of the seas had a sculptural body. So fed up, so curvy. Those big, round breasts with big nipples. I was crazy at first to put my mouth on them and suck hard, but the dominator used one knee to keep my torso stuck to the mattress. Evil woman. However, my hands could reach her breasts and I squeezed them, doing with my hands what I wanted to do with my mouth. The domineering redhead started to moan, showing weakness at my attitude.

As a way of thanking her (I believed that), she started rubbing her pinkish fleshy pubis against my penis and I started making some inevitable faces.

\- Hehehehe ... you are funny when expressing pleasure!

\- ahhhh ... w-seriously? - I said while trying to reorganize my funny posture. But she was touching my body's most intense sensitivity. Slut.

\- Yes, Mr. Shorty.

Ah, if she met Mr. Shorty ... I'm sure it is not the same as she imagines.


	3. - III

\- If you obey me and be a good boy, I will let you leave alive!

The redhead woman sentenced. And she hung me up on a metal frame, handcuffed to my wrists and ankles. And naked, and I was totally into. I was extremely hard. She, with her magnificent body stripped of any garments, walked around me with a large tube of gel in her hand. She really wanted to entertain me.

\- Can I make another proposal? - I risked a request. She took my chin and looked at me.

\- ... what proposal, shortly?

\- If I'm a good boy, I can give you the "best" I have.

\- hahahahaha! Seriously what am I hearing? - she laughed and her full breasts, so firm and so juicy, swayed a little. Just looking at these, my poor dick already reacted in small movements. The naughty smiled watching it and, smearing her hand with the gel, started to move her hand on it. I threw my head back, pressed my lips together. I needed to fuck her. Oh really. But for that, I needed to be a "good boy".

\- Your proposal is accepted. But ... it all depends on you! - That cynical smile gave me the creeps.

"Go quickly and do what you want with me!", I thought.

She felt like she read my mind and continued to masturbate me while kissing my chest. Ah, how many chills! I needed to fuck her. She put on a black glove and oiled it, then inserted one gloved finger into my anus. Someone wanted to massage my prostate.

\- I want to hear your screams! she ordered.

And did you need to order it, big woman? I moaned loudly with pleasure as she crouched down to suck my cock almost into a swallow. Ah, how good is that...

I squeezed my hands and twisted my toes. I wanted to get out quickly and penetrate her hard. Bitch. And she was intruding with one, two, three fingers...

\- Are you going to stick your whole hand in? the question slipped from his lips.

\- Yes! - he said, staring at me the way he was: crouched and with my dick in his mouth. When I was about to climax like that, she pulls out her wet mouth and goes after me. Time to torture myself in that new experience. I hoped it wasn't so bloody.

She stuck her fingers in it - except her thumb - while kissing and biting my back. I pressed my lips together with my teeth. My penis was too high. Looking like that, it didn't even seem that big when it was relaxed. And she started to stick her hand. Initially, I felt an evacuation reflex. I didn't enjoy it very much until the prostate was punched inside, again. I had to be the "good boy" and I wanted a lot more than that. Far beyond.

\- Aaaaaah bitch! - I reached the climax and was almost ejaculating. She laughed sadistically and returned to kiss my shoulders and caress me with her free hand. She slowly removed her hand and (by the sound) I could hear that she was removing her black glove. He came back to me, hugging me from behind, caressing my slightly muscled belly and my slim waist.

\- You are bigger than I expected, softly! - she said in my ear. I had already come and I felt a wave of orgasm come. I wanted to fuck her so badly! - You are being a good boy, [y/n]! You are deserving of your reward...

Finally.

\- But I'm not finished yet! - She squeezed the cuffs that held my wrist with pleasure and gave a slight choke. Waiting was so intense!

His big, long-clawed hands ran around my smaller body fiercely and I just moved with those stimulations. I purposely moved my hips, touching her with my erect cock. She smiled at my provocation, licking her lips.

\- Let me eat you now! - I said a little hoarse.

\- I decide things around here, don't forget, quietly! - she reminded me, with the same tone as mine.


	4. - IV

I was being a good boy. The way that domineering pirate wanted. My reward was promised by her and I really expected it to be serious, not a cheating. Her fun is not over yet.

I was released, but thrown on the huge hard bed. Big like her. It was a luxurious double home. Crimson red sheets. She seemed to like that color! She climbed on top of me. I felt like I was in a “hut for single”. Her body covered me all over. She was on all fours over me and I had a dick that hurt. I needed to relieve my tension in her once and for all.

Without wasting time, she lay on top of me and hugged my body. She was heavy! But it was a delight for me, having those breasts crushing over me, her outlined belly over mine, her beautiful long legs intertwined with mine, that were much smaller than hers!

I needed to relieve myself. Fuck her!

But it wasn’t yet my time, she said … I didn’t even know her name yet.

\- My queen, could you tell me what is your grace?

She kissed me immediately. with intense will. I didn’t insist on trying to find out who she was anymore. I moved my lips against hers - I particularly thought myself awful when the thing was kissing. And she did it in such a… Gosh! Her mouth was nervous to kiss, she was hungry and possessive over me … a short introverted man. I never imagined that she would be attracted to a man like that, like me.

\- So … do you want to relieve yourself a little? - she asked me while moving my member with her left hand. The right hand was on my chest.

\- This is the reward I hope for! - I said between sighs. I squirmed in bed and felt myself ridiculous. But it was my intinct. This were making me move like that.

\- Actually, this is not the reward I reserve for you. But … if that’s enough for you … - She positioned herself in the cowgirl position and straddled my penis. I couldn’t help feeling my body shake slightly. I had already started to move my hips with intensity when she squeezed my throat.

\- Hey, I didn’t tell you to move, shorty! - she said, but I was crazy. And that tightness in the throat made me worse. Now, I was the bad boy. My eyes havenn’t opened well , I felt like I was doped. She watched me as she squeezed my throat with that big, strong female hand.

\- Uuuhhhh woman… sorry… but…

What did I want to apologize for? I still had a little bit of conscience. Something inside me warned me that she could kill me there. She curved her lips in a suspicious smile. She started to ride on top of me, slowly, while I stocked her with my needy cock.

It was then that this devil creature got me a prank. She managed to stop my penis with her vagina. Yes, I was sure it was her vagina, but it felt like a thick rope tying me. If it weren’t for the dampness and softness of that pussy, I would have sworn it was a rope strangling my penis.

\- Ahhh… please… let go of my… - I still managed to beg. I felt an intense heat for my body, I was sweating. I held on to her huge thighs while moving my hips, but she was hurting my penis like that: pinning it with her vagina!

It was then that she started to stimulate my penis with her vagina. That simple. She squeezed and released a little, just a little. I cried out in pain and pleasure.

\- I love to see these playboys broken by me. Especially on my bed. - She said slightly hoarse. Still with her hand on my throat, she squeezed even more. I threw my head back. I felt my nipples being licked by such a hot tongue. She would explore me in every way. Naughty one. For a few minutes, she stayed like this: (almost) strangling me, licking all parts of my torso and torturing my own dick with her vagina. In a matter of seconds, I felt that I came inside her. My eyes widened, my head was almost out of bed. I didn’t see her, just heard her laugh.

It was then that I felt my penis being released. Now, she moved without squeezing me. I felt more relieved and another wave of orgasm was reaching my body. Cum again, so I’m going. I would die of pleasure there. She would take my body and play for the sharks.

It was she who started to moan with pleasure and she was delighted with me. I wanted to lift my head, but I couldn’t move. I didn’t have a vision of her. Damn it.

I was only able to move my head when it released my throat. When I could see you again. She had her eyes closed, with such a cute face! She moved intensely until she reached her orgasm. There I went to throw my head back again. I felt like a “sex robot” for her. I had never come this way in a row!

She pulled me by the wrists and I fell face down on her big tits. I smiled like a baby.

\- I’m tired … - he said quietly.

\- Are you sick of me? - she said in a provocative tone.

\- No!! Nothing like that, don’t get me wrong! - I said, then looking into her eyes.

\- Hunf … - she took me off her lap and left me facing her.

\- Do you think I would get sick of being owned by you? Quite the opposite!

\- I noticed, little man…

\- You can call me [y/n] if you want. And I would love to know your name.

She smiled in a way that almost made me nestle between her breasts. But I stopped myself. Playing the “big baby” wouldn’t make a good impression. My life was still in her hands.

\- I’m Eustass Kid.

I almost fell off the bed. Yes, I knew that name from the mouth of others…


	5. - V

She smirked with malicious when she saw my reaction. He thought I would tremble at her feet, but I didn't. In fact, I was already getting to know her well. That pirate was famous for insanity and cruelty. She was even ... kind ... to me.

But ... how long would she be doing this?

\- Do you want your reward, good little boy? - she asked with her hand under her chin, waiting for my answer.

\- Of course, my beautiful...

\- Stop calling it syrupy nicknames. - she said - you can call me Kid.

\- All right, princess... I mean, Kid! - I fixed my fault in time. I gently pulled her by the wrist and set her on the bed. I left her leaning against the headboard full of pillows. I admired that stunning body. I was just an silly guy there, I already knew.

I stared at the beautiful redhead on the bed. She was always provocative, smiling in the corner and running her tongue between her lips. His hands rested on his side on the soft mattress.

\- Let's see if my little man can handle me the rest of the night. If you make me cum like crazy, you'll be forgiven!

Ready. A drop of sweat seemed to spring from my forehead. But I wanted to be satisfied with it. Enter her all, fill her all up. Making her crazy would be my delight. And from what Kid said, that would decide my situation on that ship.

I approached her, exposing my chest breathing much deeper, wanting to impress her with my chest. We were so close that I felt my face flush. She looked at me with those beautiful eagle eyes. Challenging. The intense desire to possess her vibrated in every cell of my body, my voice seemed to get hoarse every time I said small things near her lips, which seemed to smile vainly. I didn't want to be called a "princess", but I know she liked being treated like one.

I moved closer, his lips hovering over hers. I felt my mouth burn with the touch of her thin, crimson-painted lips. It was then that she stuck out her tongue and slid it around my lips and, with the wet tip, slipped into my mouth. She kissed so wildly. I kept my eyes open even when she closed hers. The redhead pushed the tongue touching the inside of the cheek, tasting the softness and the provocative taste, my hands went up grabbing the fiery red hair and pulling the big woman towards me. I felt her nipples prickle with the contact of her breasts. Soon, my hard member touched that pirate's white plumpy thigh.

Then, the fingers caressed my shoulders, pressing my shoulder blades, the heat radiating from her hands and reaching every inch of her body, undoing the tension knots one by one, her hands slid down her back, touching the center of her spine, and then they touched my glutes hardened by exhaustion. Kid went up and down her hands, pushing and squeezing every muscle that still resisted giving in to his commands, her thumbs trained to find the stress points and undo them gradually, so I felt an absurd heat that made me separate the huge legs preparing to enter it.

Without much delay, I went in and started to move like crazy inside the huge woman. My body was being quietly supported by hers (after all, my weight on top of her body was nothing!). She moaned softly, but seemed to enjoy my movements with her hips. I seemed to float above her, the amber eyes fluttering maliciously. I touched several points that she didn't even know were sensitive.

\- Hmm... you know how to do it well... but... I'm still not enjoying it. Put more agility in it! - she teased me.

I knew it didn't take agility with my movements to drive her crazy. I started rubbing my finger on her clit without stopping to stock it. Her features were changing. When I got tired with my finger, I left the job to my own pubis, and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't wait for her to come. I needed her to come like crazy.

What does it matter! I looked almost like an asthmatic man moaning as I sat inside her and her moans became very audible. He moaned like a wild animal. And it was like that for two minutes until I reached orgasm and fell face in the middle of those big tits. He was breathing heavily. So, I looked at her. I had my head back. I started to suck on her breasts and she screamed. Was she still under orgasmic effect? She couldn't lie to me. She seemed to be wet underneath. I didn't take my penis. I was feeling exhausted. I had already had more than one orgasm that night.

What if she is insatiable?

Kid hugged my head and stood there, also breathing heavily. He only raised his head.

\- I still need to get there, your sexy hot guy.

Sexy hot guy? Wasn't I the little one anymore? No... she was lying. She wanted more.

\- I think we need a little more... just a little more...

Then she kept moving her hips and stayed for about 4 minutes until she reached an intense orgasm. She hugged me with a strength that I thought of being shattered.

Aaaah, but i loved it!

\- Want some more? - I asked. But at that moment, I just wanted to impress her. I was praying that she finally had reached her orgasm.

\- No ... not now! You fiery little man!

And approval? Not only did she forgive me, but I spent a few days at sea, enjoying that beautiful amazon... I mean, pirate.


End file.
